casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return Of The Queen/Chapter 2
G’Day Casters, I’m back with another chapter! I hope this is fixed up decently! This has been rewritten, to fix up some spelling errors and more. Enjoy! Chapter 2: Return of the Queen '' '' Leslie’s POV: I woke up and found that Jess was already awake and doing his chores outside. May Belle was on the computer playing Minecraft. “Good morning Leslie,” she said when she noticed me getting out of bed. “Morning May Belle, what are you up to?” I asked. “I’m just playing Minecraft, that’s all,” she said. I watched as May Belle seemed to be building a house in the weird looking game. Soon, I got hungry and went downstairs to have breakfast. Just as I finished my cereal Jess came in, covered in snow. “Morning,” I said, trying not to laugh at how white the snow made him look. But of course, he saw this. He just rolled his eyes. “Morning Leslie,” he said. “Want to go to Terabithia today?” asked May Belle. Ah, Terabithia, that place that I only remember enough to know what it is. When I had explained to Josh and Jaina what it was, that was all I had been able to remember. Seeing the art had brought back a few more memories but still not enough to know exactly what it was like. I hoped actually going there would jolt my memories a bit more. “Sounds good to me!” I said. “Well, the snow has stopped falling, making it a fairly clear day now sooo… Yeah, let’s go,” I went and got changed into a long sleeve shirt, a pair of tracksuit pants, put my arm warmers and leg warmers on with some colorful socks, my converse sneakers, and a thick jacket. I followed Jess and May Belle to the road. “Race you to the end of the road,” said Jess. This sounded familiar, but I just shrugged it off. “You’re on,” I said. We started sprinting down the road. May Belle surprisingly kept up with us all the way down the road, through some fields, and to a very familiar looking tree. Me and Jess both touched it at the same time with May Belle right behind. “Looks like your time in a coma didn’t hurt your running speed,” laughed Jess, panting. We laughed and I followed them into the forest. We came across a bridge. “Wait a second, this is the river I fell in, isn’t it?” I asked. “Yes, the rope swing broke and made you fall. After you ‘died,’ I made this bridge,” said Jess. “You made this? It’s amazing!” I said, hugging him. The bridge certainly was amazing. It was made from planks of wood and braches and put together in a way that really made it seem magical. I also noticed the sign above it, ‘Nothing Crushes Us.’ We crossed the bridge. I remembered what I had said to Josh and Jaina. ‘''Keep your mind wide open, and you can do anything you want.’ I closed my eyes and opened my mind. When I opened my eyes again, the bridge was made from solid gold, and there was a giant castle. I saw creatures of all different shapes and sizes, and I immediately recognized the giant troll, who came forth with a golden crown that looked the same as the one in May Belle’s picture. I bowed my head and the giant troll put it on me. I looked over at Jess and May Belle and saw they also had crowns. “Welcome back, my Queen,” said Jess, bowing. All the Terabithians bowed as well, including May Belle. Jess and May Belle rose, and we walked down the path to the castle. It flickered back to reality but we were still wearing crowns. Although, they were made from sticks, they were still cool. Jess and May Belle led me to the ‘castle,’ our old tree house. The two had made improvements to it over the years but I still recognized it. Suddenly, all the memories came flying back. “I remember everything!” I said. I turned to Jess and kissed him on the lips, not caring that May Belle was right next to him. I pulled back and just hugged him for a few more seconds. I was actually starting to cry. Even with me being unconscious, I still missed Jess and it felt so good to be around him again, to be back in Terabithia, to be back in our home. We spent the rest of the day chatting, relaxing. They told me all the stuff I had missed over the past four years, I told them what it was like trying to remember everything after I woke up, and soon, it was time to go home. We raced each other home with Jess beating me by a few centimeters, and May Belle right behind me. We went in, had dinner, got changed, and went to bed. I woke up in my bed. I had breakfast with my family and was going to go to Jesse’s house, but I saw him getting in Miss Edmunds’ car and going somewhere. I decided to wait for him in Terabithia. It was a hot day so I took my time getting there. When I did, I grabbed the rope and got ready to swing over the river, which had risen from the storm last night. I swung across, but when I got half way, I heard a snapping noise. The rope broke and everything went into slow motion. I fell into the water, flailing. I hit the water and knocked my head on the side, everything went black. I woke up but closed my eyes again because of the bright light. When they adjusted, I opened them again. ''Where am I? Who am I? I don’t remember a thing! I tried to get up but didn’t have the energy. A person came into the room. “You’re finally awake!” she said. I was confused. “Do you remember anything?” she asked. “No, where am I? Who am I?” I asked. “You are Leslie Burke and you’re in the Lark Creek Hospital. I am Doctor Clove Gillard,” she said. “Can you try to remember anything?” she asked. I tried, but my brain shut down and I lost it again. I woke up, it was still fairly early in the morning and the sun was just starting to shine through the window. I looked beside me and saw Jess. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn’t in another dream. I wasn’t. Good, that was weird. I got out of bed and went to turn on the computer. I noticed it looked very different to Windows XP, and saw that it was using Windows 7. Obviously another OS that came out while I was gone, I thought. I checked the time. It was 6:00AM, not as early as I thought. It was Monday, meaning Jess and May Belle had school. I hadn’t used computers much before but I decided to go onto the internet and see what else was new besides what jess and May Belle had told me, because they had said the internet was becoming a very popular place After about half an hour, Jesse woke up. “Good morning Leslie, like the computer?” he asked, smiling. I laughed. “Yeah, I’ve just been looking around the internet. By the way, since when did Windows 7 come out?” I asked. “22nd of July 2009,” he said. “Wow, I was not expecting the exact date,” I laughed. He laughed as well. May Belle woke up as well. “Morning you two,” she said. “Mornin’ May Belle,” I said. We headed down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Jess and May Belle got ready for school. “So, what do you plan on doing today?” May Belle asked me. “Um, I don’t know, I might try to get in contact with my family,” I said. “I think dad has their E-Mails,” she said. “Thanks, I’ll ask him what it is,” I said. “I can help you make an E-Mail address before I go,” she said. I nodded. “So, what do you want? Yahoo? Hotmail? Gmail? With a Google account you can also do stuff on YouTube,” she asked. “May as well go Gmail then. What do you use?” I asked. “Yahoo. Although I do have a Gmail because you need a Google account for YouTube, but I don’t use my Gmail,” she said. “Okay,” I watched as she set up an account. “Put your username and password,” she said. I took the keyboard. I put Terabithia0711 as my username, and just LBTerabithia2000 as my password. “Alright, your E-Mail is now Terabithia0711@gmail.com,” she pressed next. She put her E-Mail as the back-up and pressed finish. “Done, I’d say you can figure out the rest,” I nodded. She left for school with Jess. I got my dad’s E-Mail off of Jack and got to work. To: BillBurke@yahoo.com From: Terabithia0711@gmail.com ''' '''Subject: I’m alive Hey dad, Leslie here. Yes, I know I supposedly died four years ago but it was just a very long coma. My body washed up on shore a bit down the river and I was taken to the hospital. They said they couldn’t find you guys and they had no idea that Jess and his family were friends. So for four years, everyone thought I was dead. When I awoke, I managed to remember everything after a lot of trying. Right now I’m living with the Aarons’ but I really want to see you guys again! I miss you. Your loving daughter, Leslie. P.S. I finally told Jess I love him, and he loves me back. I’m so happy! I hit send. I then went to exploring what I could do with my Google account, which led to me going around YouTube. May have been a bad idea, I laughed to myself after a while. Time flew and before I knew it, Jess and May Belle were home. Joshua and Jaina were with them. I checked my E-Mail but had nothing. I logged out and shut down the browser. I then went and played in the snow with the others. After a while, we went inside, had dinner, and went to bed. So, Leslie is now the Queen of Terabithia again, she’s found out about YouTube, she’s sent an E-Mail to her dad, and I managed to recover the American spelling after giving up the first time. This was an interesting chapter with all the feels! I hope you liked it, and I’ll see you next time! '-Virtcast Chris The Minecast 2014 & Virtcast Productions 2016' (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bridge To Terabithia, or its characters. Only my OCs and the storyline here.)